Cuando todo fue dicho y hecho
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: A tres días después de su separación final y definitiva, Francis y Arthur comparten una llamada telefónica. (Human AU)


Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Está decidido. Va a llamarlo por teléfono. Francis extiende una mano debajo de la cama, lugar donde depositó su celular horas atrás, y tantea en su búsqueda. No tarda en encontrarlo, se inclina por el borde de la cama y presiona un botón. Tal vez demasiado repentina, la luz enceguecedora de la pantalla le deja ver la hora. Son las tres y cuarto de la madrugada.

Francis desvía la mirada del teléfono, dirigiéndola a su lado. La luz es muy intensa como para apuntar directamente al cuerpo dormido que yace en completa inmovilidad, teme despertarlo. Opta por la prudencia y vuelve a bloquear la pantalla, devolviendo la oscuridad al cuarto. Las luces de la calle apenas entran por las ventanas cerradas, unos tenues destellos son capaces de colarse entre las rendijas y le dan la sensación de que no está totalmente perdido bajo el negro manto de la noche. Se humedece los labios antes de entrar en acción: deposita el celular en el piso, esta vez no debajo de la cama. Con la mayor delicadeza que tan bien practicada tiene, comienza a quitar la suave frazada que se encuentra sobre la sábana; lo hace de tal forma que procura que su compañero no despierte. Finalmente logra descubrirlo por completo, de un fuerte tirón trae el manto hacia sí, luego lo coloca sobre sus propios hombros, cual capa que protege su desnudez. Ya de pie y con el celular en mano, abandona la habitación y se encamina hacia la sala de estar. Su habilidad para no chocar contra ningún objeto es majestuosa, pero el mérito no es todo suyo, al fin y al cabo es esperable que sepa cómo desplazarse por su propia casa a oscuras. De puntillas, para evitar que las heladas baldosas congelen sus pies, encuentra el sillón justo en el lugar en dónde lo recuerda.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás, tampoco es como si pensara retractarse. Ajustando su único abrigo contra su cuerpo, se sienta de rodillas y procura taparse enteramente.

¿Estaría durmiendo a esta hora, o estaría pensando en él, aguardando una llamada milagrosa?, se pregunta Francis, ingenuamente. Desearía que fuera cierta la segunda opción, pero conoce demasiado bien a Arthur como para dejarse engañar por fantasías.

Vuelve a prender el teléfono, se atreve a desbloquearlo. No está seguro de qué espera conseguir con esto, pero él nunca ha sido una persona que se debatiera tanto por una simple llamada. Chasquea la lengua y rápidamente busca en la lista de contactos (porque aún no ha tenido el corazón para eliminarlo). Presiona el botón verde de la pantalla antes de tener tiempo de arrepentirse. Espera.

Se oye sonar el tono tres veces exactas, entonces se detiene a la vez que también lo hacen los latidos en el pecho de Francis.

—Francis y tu puta madre, ¡más te vale llamar porque te tienen secuestrado y piden rescate!

—De ti sólo esperaría una recompensa para los secuestradores —responde a tan delicado recibimiento, repentinamente sin esa opresión que no le dejaba respirar, y con una sonrisa en los labios. Se inclina a un lado para encender la lámpara que está junto al sillón mientras lo escucha hablar. Con la oscuridad, desaparecen todas sus preocupaciones del día.

—Y bien merecida se la tendrían, por fin alguien lograría que te me salieras de encima —responden del otro lado, y también se oye el claro sonido de sábanas siendo revueltas; unas sábanas que Francis conoce bien. Son sus favoritas, las de estampados con plumas blancas, rociadas con ese perfume de lavanda predilecto de Arthur.

—Es un chiste un poco crudo, Arthur, considerando que ya se terminó todo. —De verdad intenta no sonar acongojado, porque no lo está. Sabe que no hay malicia tras ese comentario hecho por el otro hombre, por lo menos no más de la necesaria.

—Si en verdad se hubiera terminado, no me estarías llamando —señala Arthur y luego suelta un pesado suspiro digno de la madrugada—. En serio, son casi las cuatro. Sabes que ya no tienes derecho a tomarte estas libertades.

—Me lo tienes que perdonar, es un mal hábito. Es que precisamente buscaba despertarte y así arruinarte el sueño.

Un bufido suena del otro lado, pero cuando salen las palabras, allí hay una sonrisa. Tenue pero clara en su voz.

—Eso es algo que tampoco puedes permitirte ahora, hemos terminado, Francis. Grábatelo.

—Bien podrías haber no contestado.

—¿Por qué llamas, qué es lo que esperabas?

—Ya te lo expliqué. —Desliza las piernas hasta tenerlas dobladas delante suyo y se reclina contra el respaldo del sillón—. Dime. Cuando contestaste, ¿seguía allí la foto que puse para que vieras siempre que yo llamara? —pregunta suavemente.

Francis recuerda con nostalgia el día que le quitó el teléfono a escondidas, mientras Arthur se tomaba su tiempo en el baño. Había necesitado más de un intento, pero logró añadir la fotografía, habiendo elegido una que resultaba ideal. Se trata de una imagen privada, un simple beso, y sin embargo es el único que Arthur permitió documentar con su teléfono.

Hay un silencio del otro lado. Arthur sabe que si miente su voz podría ponerlo en evidencia con facilidad, especialmente si se trata de intentar mentirle a Francis.

—Olvidé borrarla —admite—. Pero no te equivoques, a partir de ahora estará entre mis prioridades.

—A decir verdad no creo que debas hacerlo, te ves lindo en esa foto.

—Ya me lo habías dicho antes. ¿Por qué susurras?

—Tú lo dijiste, son casi las cuatro de la mañana. —Al hablar, Francis gira la cabeza para asegurarse de que todavía está solo.

—Ah, ya veo. Tienes compañía. Vaya que eres rápido, y eso que aún no terminas de llevarte tus cosas de mi casa.

—Ya sabes cómo es, la cama se siente fría, demasiado vacía y grande.

 _Si tan solo tus brazos siguieran rodeándome al dormir._

—Estás tú. Si hay al menos uno en la cama, no está vacía —dice Arthur—, además tienes todas esas almohadas para que te acompañen.

—Yo prefiero dos personas. O más, ¿por qué no?

—De seguro es un hombre, ¿verdad? —pregunta con un tinte de desdén en su voz. Enseguida Francis sabe que lo hace apropósito. Todo terminó hace no más de tres días, el tiempo les parece eterno y sin embargo nada ha cambiado—. ¿Es mejor que yo?

—Después de él, apenas puedo recordar cómo eras tú.

—Claro, y por eso decidiste llamarme después de haber cogido con él. Otra cosa que también debes hacer es terminar con estos juegos, Francis.

—Yo nunca he jugado a nada, eso siempre fue imaginación tuya. Tampoco fui yo el que trajo a tema a mi compañero nocturno.

—Si tan sólo pudieras controlar tu impulso a llamarme —se burla Arthur—. Por cierto, no creo que haya sido tan bueno como para borrarme de tu memoria, si es que ahora puedes sentarte a hablar por teléfono sin ninguna incomodidad en el culo.

—Ahora estás especulando. ¿Quién dice que estoy sentado?

—Francis, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber diferenciar el sonido de tu voz cuando estás acostado de cuando no lo estás.

—¡Eres un fastidio! —No puede evitar reír ante lo absurdas que suenan las palabras de Arthur, pero incluso en esa misma absurdidad hay verdad, y es que hasta ahora no había reparado en ese detalle—. Eso te lo estás inventando, mi voz no suena diferente —afirma, en un intento por negar lo evidente.

—¡Eso da igual! —contesta, tratando de no ser contagiado por las risas de Francis—. Está claro que te puedes sentar perfectamente y no hizo un buen trabajo en satisfacerte. No es para nada mejor que yo.

—No te hagas ilusiones, sabes lo buen actor que puedo llegar a ser —aclara. Vuelve a cambiar de posición, esta vez recostándose en el sillón, con la mirada puesta en el vértice en el que las paredes se unen al techo—. Pero si te sirve de consuelo —continua diciendo, en voz más baja y acaramelada—, no pude dejar de pensar en tu rostro, tu tacto y en tu aroma, mientras hacíamos el amor.

Hay una pausa, un tanto incierta.

—Eres un mentiroso —lo acusa Arthur finalmente—. Si de verdad te hubieras puesto a pensar en mí, te habrías largado a llorar.

—No eres tan irreemplazable como crees.

Francis juguetea con el borde del sillón, arrastrando la uña sobre el tapizado, y ese acto de agresividad pasa desapercibido para sí mismo porque lo único en lo que piensa es en cuánta razón tiene Arthur al hablar. Lo cierto es que en los últimos tres días estuvo lamentando su ausencia, tal como lo hubiera hecho en caso de enviudar. Especialmente durante sus ratos en la ducha, su lugar predilecto para las reflexiones, la imagen de Arthur se paseó por aquí y allá en su cabeza. Había repasado una y otra vez el último beso que compartieron, reprochándose lo breve que resultó, la falta de lengua entre sus labios, la ausencia de romanticismo. Pero era de ellos. Era tan auténtico, tan de Arthur el inclinar la cabeza para atrapar su boca, también el agarre a ciegas que ejecutaban sus manos cuando buscaba el cuerpo de Francis, y no había experimentado con nadie más la sensación de haber sido inyectado en las venas con el intoxicante aroma a chocolate derretido cada vez que se encontraba con ese rostro tan cerca del suyo.

—Ese es justamente tu problema, Francis. Crees que con un reemplazo y volviendo a sentir lo mismo que una vez viviste, todo habrá valido la pena.

—Intentaré prestar más atención a eso entonces, no vaya a ser que me enamore de otro Arthur Kirkland. Uno solo fue suficiente. ¿Me responderías si preguntara si estás solo?

—No tiene sentido que pidas permiso para preguntar, si vas a hacerlo de todas formas —se queja—. A pesar de que no sea de tu incumbencia, estoy solo. A diferencia de ti, yo no necesito compañía por las noches, es por eso que no te entiendo. Te conozco, pero no te entiendo.

—Muy para tu pesar, nunca lo hiciste. —Suelta un fuerte bostezo y cierra los ojos momentáneamente—. Creo que debería volver a la cama.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Ya me has quitado el sueño, al menos por ahora. No vas a irte así como así.

—¿De qué más quieres hablar?

— ¿Qué tal de todas las cosas que todavía te falta llevarte de mi casa?

—Ay, no, ¿de nuevo con eso? —exclama Francis, con una buena cuota de sufrimiento en la voz.

—Es tu propia culpa. Deberías haber hecho como yo y haberte llevado todo de una sola vez.

—Estoy seguro de que eso lo hiciste para evitar volver aquí. ¡Hasta te llevaste las macetas con plantas!

—Tengo el cuadro que compraste —lo interrumpe sin consideración alguna—. Prometiste llevártelo y lo has estado postergando desde el primer día que pasó en mi casa—dice Arthur, mucho más energético que él—. También tengo tu licuadora, la pequeña.

—Pero esa la pagamos entre los dos.

—Tú las usas más que yo, puedes llevártela.

—Bien —concede Francis, contento con la idea de conservar el artefacto, pero aun así contrariado por tener que ir a buscarlo—. ¿Qué más?

—De ropa, nada queda. Eso no tardaste en empacarlo. También falta... —Arthur suelta un largo bostezo antes de poder continuar.

—Parece que alguien está cansado —canturrea con diversión.

—Cállate, todavía no termino. Faltan tus revistas, son gruesas y ocupan demasiado lugar, así que es urgente que vengas a buscarlas.

—O tú podrías venir y traerlas por mí.

—Silencio —insiste, sin llegar a perder la paciencia—. También están las cortinas que nunca utilizaste.

—¡Ah, si! —Francis recuerda de lo que habla, deleitado con la imagen que acude a su mente—. Tienen unos colores preciosos. Las tenías bien escondidas.

—Es tu culpa si te olvidaste de llevarlas. También falta... No, eso es todo.

Ambos callan. La relajada respiración de cada uno, estables, a sus respectivos lados de la línea telefónica llenan el espacio cedido por las palabras. Francis entrecierra los ojos, se deja sucumbir en la inevitable negrura de la madrugada cuando el foco de la lámpara deja de funcionar. Sabe que la conversación ya está alcanzando su fin y no hace nada para impedir que esto suceda. Comprende lo que antes no pudo asimilar, en ninguna de las tantas veces fallidas en las que ambos intentaron ponerle fin a su relación, esas tentativas a terminar y falsas amenazas de abandono; por fin comprende que es hora de dejarlo todo y continuar sin ello. Ni siquiera puede contar con quedarse con lo aprendido, porque Francis no aprendió nada, él amó sin reservas y eso le trajo consecuencias de todo tipo, sólo que ahora debe lidiar con las más difíciles de digerir.

—¿Arthur? —pregunta, para asegurarse de tener su completa atención.

—Sí, dime —responde, un tanto somnoliento.

—Tengo que volver a la cama —anuncia lentamente y casi con un nudo en la garganta, como si tragara una bolsa llena de pequeñas piedras. Cuando llegue el momento de colgar, sabrá que aún hay vuelta atrás y que puede volver a llamar a Arthur, incluso después del fin. Pero el desafío consiste en no volver—. Respecto a mis cosas... Puedes quedártelas. No las necesito, si tú tampoco las quieres, eres libres de botarlas.

—No seas tonto —bufa y ahora ya no posee ese deje de cansancio en su voz—. Puedes venir a buscarlas y ya.

—Ya lo sé, es sólo que prefiero no hacerlo —explica Francis, en una súplica muda. Arthur termina cediendo sin mucho entusiasmo, lo que lleva a un nuevo pero breve período de silencio. Antes de lo que hubieran querido, se desean las buenas noches y cuelgan.

Después de pasado un minuto, que no es poco tiempo, Arthur se queda con la vista fija en la pantalla. Allí está la fotografía que lo arrancó de su sueño. Siente la ropa de dormir contra su espalda sudada durante las horas previas de descanso. Traga un poco de saliva con sabor a madrugada y soledad. Hace uso de su última voluntad antes de volver a la almohada, y elimina a Francis de su lista de contactos, fotografía incluida.


End file.
